


Stiles Runs with Wolves and Nearly Gets Taken Out By His Appendix

by WolfPup1993



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPup1993/pseuds/WolfPup1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all. I just really needed some Stiles/Malia fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Runs with Wolves and Nearly Gets Taken Out By His Appendix

No matter what he did, Stiles just could not get to sleep. He tried every position, tried walking around, hot tea, water, but nothing seemed to work. It wasn’t like he wasn't sleepy, he was dead tired, but there was this pain in his belly that just wouldn't go away. He eventually just got back into bed with Malia’s arms around him and shut his eyes willing the pain to go away. Low and behold though it didn’t. Stiles groaned as he curled in on himself and whimpered. Waking Malia up in the process.  
“Stiles,” she asked touching his shoulder, “Are you ok?”  
“I’m fine,” he said rising from the bed, “Go back to sleep. I’ll just be a moment.”  
He slowly padded his way into the kitchen and looked threw the cabinets before spotting the bottle of pain killers. He grabbed himself a glass of water before popping the pills in his mouth and downing the water. A sharp wave of pain coursed through his body causing him to double over and hold on to the sink. He took a few breaths hoping that the pain would soon pass.  
“Stiles,” called Malia causing Stiles to stand up straighter even though the pain had not receded. He gave her a soft smile as she walked into the kitchen.  
“I’m fine babe,” he said as he gripped the sink tightly causing his knuckles to go white. This did not go without notice to Malia.   
“Are you sure? You're looking a little pale.”  
“Yea I’m fine,” he said before groaning and grabbing his stomach. Malia reached out for him to keep him from falling and placed her hand on Stiles stomach. The immediate black lines that flowed up her eye made her pause though.  
“How long has this been going on,” she asked him. Stiles took a breath and let it out. Squeezes his eyes shut and whimpering.  
“A few hours,” he answered. Malia noticed that he was sweating more than normal and upon placing her hand against his forehead she found him to be running a temperature. Something was definitely wrong, “I’m calling your dad.”  
It goes without saying how much pain Stiles was in when he didn't argue with her. He was zoning in and out of Malia and his dad’s conversation as the pain intensified. Before long he heard his dad barging into the house and shouted at Malia to call Melissa as he picked up Stiles and carried him to the cruiser. Malia got into the back with Stiles as she informed Melissa of what was happening and how soon to expect them. The Sheriff blasted the sirens as soon as he got in the cruiser and speed as quickly as he could to the hospital; breaking every traffic law. They got there in less than five minutes and were quickly headed to the ER where Melissa was waiting. All Stiles remembers is a bunch of people asking him and Malia questions, being poke and prodded, and an intense pain before blacking out.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

When Stiles awoke, he was no longer in the ER but in a hospital room. He felt foggy and a little achy but thankfully wasn't in the unyielding pain he was before. A quick glance outside told him that it was morning as opposed to the night that he previously remembered.   
What happened last night? he asked himself.  
At that moment the door opened to reveal Malia, John, Melissa and a doctor. All of them smiled at him when they saw that he was awake. Malia ran up to the bed to hug and kiss him before allowing John to clap his son on the back and hug him as well.  
“How you feeling, kiddo,” he asked pulling back to look at his son.  
“What happened last night,” asked Stiles. His voice was a little scratchy so Melissa handed him a glass of water and told him to take small sips.  
“Your appendix came close to rupturing,” she informed him as he sipped the water, “You’re lucky you got here when you did.”


End file.
